L'amour, a un prix à payer
by Lea FANDESSHIPS
Summary: Monokuma leva tous les élèves, et Kirigiri se leva s'habilla et rejoin la salle où ils se réunissent tout les matin...


L'amour, a un prix à payer...

KirigirixLéon

L'aube se leva et Monokuma réveilla tous les élèves. Kirigiri se leva sans trop de difficulté, elle prit sa douche, s'habilla et alla dans la salle où ils se retrouvèrent tous les matins...

« - Bonjour, Kirigiri-chan ! lança joyeusement Aoi.

\- Bonjour. » disa Kirigiri avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme et en ayant l'air d'être dans la lune.

Makoto débarqua en baillant à ce décrocher la mâchoire, suivi de Léon. Kirigiri le regarda avec passion, elle en était folle de lui. Mais ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi en sa présence son cœur se mettait à battre et elle se mettait à être timide au côté de Léon.

« - Tout le monde est là ? demanda Makoto.

\- Non, il manque Sayaka-chan ! disa Togami en pointant du doigt la place de Sayaka.

\- OH, NON ! » cria Makoto.

Il se mit alors à courir en direction des chambres...

Kirigiri, elle, regardait toujours Léon. Elle avait toujours le même regard sur lui... Plus tard, Aoi, Sakura amenèrent Makoto qui était évanoui, ils le posèrent doucement sur le banc de la salle de sport. Kirigiri se leva pour aller voir se qui se passais...

Sayaka Maizono était morte... Quand Makoto se réveilla et appris que ça meilleur amie était morte, il s'effondra en larme. Kirigiri n'y prit peu d'attention, et alla inspecter le lieu du crime... Léon arriva peu de temps après, Kirigiri inspecta et ré-inspecta les lieux...

« - Alors... Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Léon quelque peu angoissé.

Kirigiri resta muette, et on put apercevoir ses joues rosir.

« - Tu m'entends ? Redemanda Léon.

\- Euh... Je n'ai rien trouvé... Pour l'instant... disa Kirigiri avec un peu de stresse.

\- Dis... Tu es souvent dans la lune, ces derniers temps !? Tu sais, si tu as un problème, commença Léon en s'approchant d'elle se qui l'a fit reculer jusqu'au mur, tu peux tout me dire... ! » disa d'un ton charmeur.

Elle resta de nouveau muette, en écarquillant les yeux, il était si proche d'elle. Mais tout à coup une force lui prit, elle ne se contrôlait plus ! Elle mit sa main brusquement en s'accrochant à sa veste et en l'attirant vers elle. Et elle l'attira sur ses lèvres, Léon avait les yeux plein de surprise, mais il était pas contre... Kirigiri, elle, mit dans ce baisé toute son amour, et tout son souffle. Léon ferma les yeux sentant toute cet amour qu'avait Kirigiri en son égard, dans ce baisé. Léon infiltra sa langue dans la bouche de Kirigiri, elle se laissait faire avec un peu de surprise... Léon là fit reculer jusqu'à le lit qui était derrière eux, il l'a fit allonger et s'allongea à son tour sur elle toute en l'embrassant. Les mains de Léon s'installèrent sur la poitrine de Kirigiri, commençant à les malaxer puis son autre main libre défaisant sa veste ainsi que sa cravate. Ils s'embrassèrent sans arrêt... Quand soudain, Makoto, Togami, Aoi et Chihiro ouvrirent la porte et quand ils aperçurent Kirigiri et Léon l'un sur l'autre, ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux.

« - Mais... QU'ES-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?! » cria Aoi très surprise.

Quand Léon et Kirigiri entendirent, Léon se releva de Kirigiri en sursaut en reboutonant sa chemise. Kirigiri fit la même chose...

« - Nous ? Rien... O-on cherchait des indices sur le meurtre... mentit-il.

\- Euuhh... Je suis pas sûr qu c'était ce que vous étiez en train de faire, mais bon... répliqua Makoto.

\- Bon au moins, il y en a qui s'amuse ! dit Aoi en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- C'-c'est BON ! Occupez-vous de vous ! dit Léon très gêné.

\- Calme-toi ! On va dire que nous avons rien vu... » dit Makoto en repensant à Sayaka, il était très malheureux.

A vrai dire, il était amoureux d'elle...

Kirigiri était assez embarrassée, mais tout de même heureuse. Elle tourna la tête vers Léon qui lui fit un clin d'œil à Kirigiri avec un sourire.

Kirigiri reprit son poste de détective.

Le moment du jugement arriva... Ils étaient tous dans la salle, et se regardèrent tous.

Plus tard, ils avaient tous parlé et réfléchit... Kirigiri était sous le choque... Mais elle le savait... Que c'était Léon Kuwata qui avait tué Sayaka Maizono... Elle ne le voulait pas... Mais il le fallait... Sinon, tous le monde allaient être exécuté... Léon a était désigné, il était fou furieux... Kirigiri baissa la tête... Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes, mais l'émotion et la tristesse étaient plus forte... Léon s'approcha de Kirigiri, et l'a pris dans ses bras... Il pleurait lui aussi. Léon l'embrassa pour la dernière fois... Mais Kirigiri une dois ce baisé terminé, lui donna une claque en disant:

« - ESPECE D'IDIOT ! COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA ?! POURQUOI L'AS-TU TUE ?! Je t'aimeee ! Tu vas me manquer...

\- … Je sais, que je suis un idiot... Mais je n'avais pas le choix... Désolé... Moi aussi je t'aime...

\- Upupupu ! Allez ! Finis, les pleurnicheries ! Passons à l'exécution ! » dit Monokuma avec un brin d'impatience.

Léon s'éloigna d'elle, elle avait les larmes aux yeux...

Depuis ce jour, Kirigiri ne tomba plus amoureuse de qui conque, et continua d'aimer Léon au plus profond de son cœur...

Fin.

Message de l'auteur: Et voilà, j'ai écris d'autre fanfiction sur Dangan Ronpa mais je les posterais un peu plus tard. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ;) Donnez-moi votre avis !

Merci d'avance.

HirotoEtMoi56.

PS: J'ai écrite aussi plein de fanfiction sur Kilari ! Mon manga préféré, donc si ça vous intéresse allez y jeter un coup d'œil ! ;)


End file.
